


Images No. 9 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [39]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Images No. 9 (a 221B)

Kat lit up. “Percy was really impressed with some things Ruby taught him when she… Some things. Some internet things.”

“Sorry, if Percy’s been kidnapped, shouldn’t we call the police?” John asked.

“Inadvisable. Harry prefers this be handled outside the official channels.” I looked to Kat. “And depending how far Percy got with his own questionable fundraising endeavours, the Wilkeses might concur.”

She considered. “Ruby’s husband’s a sergeant or something. Perhaps she could bring him. Socially, but just in case?”

Subtlety! Brilliant.

Kat phoned her hacker, then offered us tea.

I started to say I either wanted to solve the case or roger John insensible across that spacious prop bed. John interrupted with the socially appropriate response, and we were holding lemon scones when the couple arrived.

Eight million people, yet London is not _large_.

The sun-kissed holiday faces, expensive haircuts becoming a bit shaggy, and polished rings said the Dimmocks were newlyweds of no more than two months.

Ruby surveyed the walls, gaze lingering on the bridal portraits. The DI rubbed his nose and raised his chin. “Mr Holmes,” he said evenly.

I see that _just-try-me_ pugnacity frequently in my own home; it never fails to evoke fondness.

“Felicitations!” I click-winked and swept over to Ruby at the computer.

‘Swept’ may be an overstatement. My bespoke trousers were fitting badly.


End file.
